Pikmin: Battle of the Gods
DISCLAIMER: This was written many years ago (I copied and pasted it here), and as such the information isn't entirely accurate and up to date with current canon. Please take with a grain of salt. This is part of the multipart series known as the Light Warrior Saga. Part six of the Light Warrior Saga. The Light Warrior Jesse begins to research and understand the Turquisium and the Turquisium Engines that the Battlesuits used. The Light Warriors also discover the Golden Apple and Dark Matter. The Angels themselves attack the Pikmin in order to stop them from growing too powerful. Synopsis -Jesse began testing with Turquoisium and the Turquisium Engines -The Light Warriors found the Golden Apple in the Black Fantasy deep under New Zealand -They created a research base above it and began testing the Golden Apple's power -An experiment on a Turquoisium crystal caused a gigantic explosion and destroyed a small research facility in Japan -The Angels that controlled Human Thought decided that the tampering with Turquoisium and Golden Apple and the killing of Black Fantasies was an act against the Angels and God -The Angel of Mortality attacked Jesse while doing some tests on the IRS, the IRS was destroyed, but the Mechas and Jesse survived -Jesse with the Mechas went to the New Zealand Base -The Angel of Mortality attacked the New Zealand Base, the Light Warriors just barely managed to defeat the Angel with nuclear bombs -In a test, Jesse found out that a certain isotope of Turquoisium, when heavily electrified, is changed into a completely different element, Dark Matter, which defied all known laws of physics -Dark Matter is technically light, but is solid, and it is virtually indestructible, only something else made of Dark Matter or incredibly high amounts of energy, like that of a nuclear bomb can break dark matter, all angels are made up of Dark Matter -The Angel of Immortality attacked the base, the Light Warriors used their Mechas again -Jesse electrified the Turquoisium isotope in Jake's Mecha, this caused the whole Mecha to be made of Dark Matter -Being at the same level as the Angel, the Mecha quickly defeated the Angel -Jesse did the same experiment on all the Mechas -14 other Angels of Human Thought attacked the base one by one and were defeated by the Light Warriors -The last Angel took over Jake's second born son, but was killed by the Light warriors -The killing of all the Angels of Human Thought angered the other Angels and personally attacked the Light Warriors by making everything in the universe turn against them -God also merged the Light world and Shadow world, which is a wish Death wants, where there is no life and death and all people are just physical souls -Time, in the body of Jesse, summoned the last six Angels that created the Golden Apple, they all wished for the madness to end. -These six Angels used the Golden Apple's power, and their wish was granted, the Light Warriors could travel up a tower to the heavens. -Time decided to turn back all the events that happened back to the birth of the Light Warriors, only the Dark Lord, the Angels, and God remember the time shift and were unaffected by it, and technically, the events after the time shift do not replace the events that took place before, but still go in chronological order To be continued in Pikmin: Rebirth Category:Light Warriors Category:Sagas Category:Serials